


Hello, Ibushi? It's me. Kenny.

by AlwaysEroticWrestling



Series: High Spots High [8]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series), Professional Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Ibushi mentions, Idk have a thing., Is his boyfriend real or???, Kenny has the best friends in the world., M/M, long distance relationship suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysEroticWrestling/pseuds/AlwaysEroticWrestling
Summary: Kenny sat on his bed in his terrycloth shorts and t-shirt and watched the clock tick down. On his computer screen the Skype symbol bounced around like it was trying to get him to pay attention to it. Only he already was, and he’d gotten home as quickly as he could today because they’d sort of made plans to talk to each other if they could today. Or tomorrow for him. Kenny wore a frown that looked like if he kept it up it’d shape his face like that forever. It was always hit or miss with this shit, he knew that. A seventeen hour time difference is nothing to scoff at.It's just a short little piece about Kenny pining for his boyfriend that he left behind.
Relationships: Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega
Series: High Spots High [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536658
Kudos: 10





	Hello, Ibushi? It's me. Kenny.

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy doody. It is I, the Kenny stan again. I was just thinking about how Kenny came to America without his boyfriend. Please enjoy. One day I'll write what he wrote to Ibushi. But today is not that day. 
> 
> -Mod Captain Dick

Kenny sat on his bed in his terrycloth shorts and t-shirt and watched the clock tick down. On his computer screen the Skype symbol bounced around like it was trying to get him to pay attention to it. Only he already was, and he’d gotten home as quickly as he could today because they’d sort of made plans to talk to each other if they could today. Or tomorrow for him. Kenny wore a frown that looked like if he kept it up it’d shape his face like that forever. It was always hit or miss with this shit, he knew that. A seventeen hour time difference is nothing to scoff at.

The Skype screen changed, the little phone hanging up, telling Kenny that the person he was trying to call hadn’t answered. Maybe if he’d gotten in ten minutes earlier they could have had a quick little conversation or something. Anything would have been nice. 

The teen’s shoulders slumped. It was always a long shot. He let out a long sigh and moved to close his laptop, only to stop. He should probably at least tell him that he tried. That way he knows. Kenny tried. He literally ran home. Part of him was thinking he should maybe sign up for track because that felt like a record breaking time. His chest was tight. Kenny didn’t want to admit that his eyes were stinging too because it felt stupid that they should be like passing ships in the night and never see each other or get a chance to hear each other’s voices. Everyone already thought that he was making him up. Maybe he was, he thought bitterly to himself. It felt like he was trying harder than anyone to make this work. 

And it just wasn’t. 

Maybe he was fake. Maybe the reason they could never video call was because he didn’t exist and Kenny was ringing a dead account. 

That, of course, is overly dramatic and stupid and Kenny knew that but still. Part of him was never going to let that go completely. 

Rolling his shoulders, the teen pulled the laptop back onto his lap, laced his fingers together and made sure to crack every knuckle, before getting to work. He had to compose something almost poetic. Just to make sure his point came across. 

What resulted in his moping was a rather long paragraph. His finger hesitated over the enter button that would send the thing that should probably be described as a manuscript. Everything he wanted to say. Everything about how things were going. The people he met. What he was doing in school. Questions about him, how he was doing, what life was like, what was going on with him. It felt like radio silence that had gone on too long. Kenny wondered if maybe someone was keeping him from at least acknowledging his existence. He asked about that in his giant message, thought better of it, and deleted it. 

Mostly, Kenny talked about Bullet Club. And how his ploy to make friends was actually sort of working. But it didn’t make him miss him any less, really. If anything, it made this whole distance thing hurt a little bit more. Because Kenny could never introduce his friends to him. 

Kenny hesitated a whole minute longer before finally pressing send. Eloquent was absolutely a word he’d use to describe his message. Love letter was probably another. He wasn’t expecting a reply. At least not for a long time. But it felt a little bit better at least getting all of his thoughts out there. Kenny shut the laptop before he could convince himself to delete the message, if only to save himself a large amount of embarrassment. It was sent. He couldn’t take it back now. At least that’s what he told himself. Kenny tossed his laptop haphazardly onto his pillow and laid back across his bed, legs dangling on one side. 

A long, disappointed, world weary sigh fell from his lips, punching up towards the ceiling like that might help take the rest of the weight off his shoulders. It didn’t, but it still felt good to get it out. His backpack stared at him accusingly from behind his bedroom door. Kenny lifted his head just once before offering a half-hearted wave of his hand. Homework could wait. If it got done at all. Kenny was just grateful that he was pretty good at taking tests. At least it wouldn’t tank his scores. 

Another long, disappointed sigh filled the silence in his room. Sometimes it was comforting. But not today. Today the loud video game posters that he’d had framed and the shelves of books and manga and old games that made his room his offered little comfort. Kenny considered for a moment, just turning over and going to sleep. He’d already missed his window. What was left?

The silence settled in. Until it wasn’t so silent anymore. Because something was tinking against his window. Kenny sat up. This time his brow furrowed in confusion. He passed a hand through his messy, splotchy curls as he stood up. Another tink got him even more intrigued as he padded over to the window to investigate. 

Kenny arrived at the window just in time for another rock to hit the glass. He reared back, the confusion turning to fear maybe, or anger. It was hard to tell. Kenny nearly slipped on his jacket, laying conveniently where he’d left it on the floor after school. His hands pressed to the glass, eyes frantic as they searched his yard, just one story below him, for the culprit. He found them quickly. They weren’t trying to hide. Matt was leaned way back and looked like he was going to let loose another rock. Nick offered him a wave before he stuffed his hands back in his jacket pockets. 

He opened the window and pushed the screen up so he could lean out. “The fuck you guys doing?!” 

“We missed you after school, man. You just dipped.” Nick nodded in agreement with his brother before gesturing with his baseball clad head for Kenny to come out the window and hang out with them instead. 

“We got somethin’ to show yah.” 

It was like they could sense that Kenny wasn’t in a good mood. Or something. Kenny found himself grateful, not for the first time that day, that they were his friends. Not just members of Bullet Club. They were his friends. A tiny smile tugged at his lips and Kenny pulled himself back into his bedroom. Whatever they had planned, he probably needed actual pants for. He tugged them on in record time, followed by shoes, glanced around his room just once before he grabbed his jacket and all but launched himself from his second story window. 

Kenny had done this enough times that he had the decency to stop on the small bit of roof outside of his window and close both the glass part of his window and the screen before scrambling down the side of his home to meet up with his friends. 

Matt threw the rock meant for his window at Kenny instead. It missed by quite a bit. Nick bumped Kenny’s shoulder. Kenny’s smile widened. “Alright. C’mon. Show me whatever it is.” 

Things were looking up.


End file.
